Naruto: The Missing Leaf Nin
by DemonKira
Summary: Naruto finally gets sick of the way his village has been treating him for the past 10 years. On his 10th birthday he leaves What will happen to naruto Fem kyuubi, motherly kyuubi, smart naruto, Dark naruto later on. Has Been Adopted By razorbackmike !
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Missing Nin

Summary

Naruto finally gets sick of the way his village has been treating him for the past 10 years.

On his 10th birthday he leaves without a second glance

What will happen to naruto and how will the old Hokage take it?

Fem kyuubi, motherly kyuubi, smart & powerful naruto

thinking 'blah'

speakin "blah"

_**demon think 'rawr'**_

**demon speakin "rawr"**

Story Chapter One: Gone Missing

Normal P.O.V

It was the day of celebration, the day of happiness. But on this day it was a night mare to a ten year old naruto. Even if it was his birthday he would be bashed, hit, kick and spit on, actually it was worse on his birthday than the other times the villages find him or corner him in an alley. But on this day the village hiden in the leaves will lose their bright ball of sunshine.

Naruto Pov

I looked behind me to see the villages gates _'Kyu do you think anyone will miss me if i just leave like this?'_ i asked the giant fox that I keep inside of me **"Only one kit and the would be the old man but he will understand" **_**'hopefully' **_replied the fox___'ok then'_ i knew that kyuubi was only going to say that the old man would miss me but i needed to hear it, even though I am now classified as missing nin i could tell that this was a new start for me to try again and hopefully i don't run into any leaf nin's when i find a place to stay until i can defend myself properly **"oy, kit would you like me to help you train?"** asked kyuubi in my head _'but how your in my head' _**"yeah, but we can change that, first we need a place to camp so no one interfears because we only have one chance at this well maybe a couple but it's easier on the first try"** I frowned at what kyuubi said but just did what she told me to do and found a small clearing that would be perfect for camping.

I looked around the clearing to make sure no one was hiding behind bushes or tree's, _'kyu no one is here are you going to tell me how your going to train me'_ **"well first kit i need you to meditate and come into your mind first after that i will tell you what we need to do" **_'ok'_ i sit down in the middle of the clearing and started meditate. as i opened my eyes again i saw i was in a sewer like scene with pipes of blue and small sized pipes of red. As i walk around i see a larger room down the end that seems to be glowing, when i finally reached the end i saw a large red fox curled up in 9 tails "kyu is that you" i asked wanting that this was not a dream, hoping to finally meet my adopted mother. **"Yes kit it's me"** said kyu while moving towards me, as she got closer i jumped into the cage that has a seal on it and huged kyuubi. I felt her pat my head as she whispers **"nice to meet you too kit"**

A/N yeah i know it's short but i've had alot of computer problems so i'll have to leave it for now till everything is fixed hope you liked it R&R

XxDemonkiraxX


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I posted in a long time. My internet decided to shut down on me AGAIN! So I had to wait I also want to thank everyone for the reviews even though the first chapter was short.

Hopefully I can do more in the coming chapters and get better at my grammar x_x

**Naruto:** kira-chan start the story already I want to travel to the wave country huuurrrryy kira-chan

Fine, fine Naruto just hold on

Everyone: ON WITH THE STORY!

**Summary**

On his 10th birthday he leaves without a second glance

What will happen to Naruto and how will the old Hokage take it?

Fem Kyuubi, motherly Kyuubi, smart & powerful Naruto

_thinking 'blah'_

speakin "blah"

_**demon think 'rawr'**_

**demon speakin "rawr"**

**Chapter 2: Training & hiding**

**"Nice to meet you too kit" **"Kyu where are we?" I asked wondering why we were in a sewer **" We are in your mind kit"** as she said this I watch her morph into her human form and pulled me into her lap "Kyu why is my mind a sewer" **"I'm not sure kit but you should be able to change it if you want since it is your mind and all. Just imagine what you want to see and it should change"** replied Kyuubi.

I looked around and then imagined that we were in a large meadow with soft grass and flowers that range from every colour from the rainbow.

**"wow you did well kit I never thought that you would chose a meadow this beautiful"** I heard Kyuubi say behind me "thanks Kyu, hey Kyu how are you going to train me, we are still in my mind" **"well kit if we merge together than i am able to come out in the real world by a shadow clone" **"really?" I asked wanting to finally have a kaa-san** (1)** that wasn't just in my mind.

**"Yes kit all you need to do is pull half of that seal up there so i can train and protect you on the outside and the inside, i can also come back to your mind when every like but still over 8 tails is left behind in you for you to use as you will. Does that make any sense kit?"** "um i think so" i replied

Normal P.O.V

A small boy with blonde hair was sitting in a small clearing he seemed to be meditating but the unaware child didn't realise the bandit with a huge sword and bandages on his face had picked up the young blonde boy wondering why such a young kid was on the boarder of the wave country without parents but as the bandit was thinking he didn't realise the boy was looking at him with sapphire blue eyes until the boy yelled out " HEY MISTER PUT ME DOWN!" the bandit looked down at the kid "What gaki?" "PUT...ME...DOWN" Naruto said wanting to be free from this strange man.

"Yea, yea quiet down gaki" the small child crossed his arms and glared at the older man.

"Zabuza-sama please put the boy down" the said man turned to face his female apprentice "ah Haku I thought you were gathering food?" the smaller boy looked in between the two. "Hey, hello can I touch the ground now as my mother doesn't like you touching me"

"Shut it gaki and who is this mother of yours I do not see her" as Zabuza said this red chakra started to cover the small blonde in the process burning Zabuza and making the child's appearance more feral. The red chakra that covered the boy started to form a shape beside him. As the shape formed a woman with fox ears and nine tails moving behind her was standing in the chakra's place. "Wow didn't think that would work" the women looked around her to face Zabuza "so you're the over grown monkey that was touching my kit?" as the woman moved closer to Zabuza letting of a lot KI Zabuza was sweating bullets "Sorry miss I didn't think had any parents" Zabuza said scratching the back of his awkwardly.

"Kaa-san can we go now I want to get as far as possible from the village" said the young boy. "Mind if we tagged along" said the Haku. "What! Haku we have other business to attend to" "I'm aware of the that Zabuza-sama but if there is more of us the better chance to survive and I want to get to know the boy"

"Hm I see, hey gaki what's your name" "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"

"Looks like we will be spending some time together" said Zabuza

"Ok !" Naruto said while happily whistling while walking towards the wave country

Naruto's P.O.V

'_Hey Kaa-san how did you get out?'_

'_**well when you ripped half the seal off before I was thinking if I could from a temporary body with my chakra, as you can see I'm still sealed within you because of the link and eight of my tails of power are stilled sealed but my appearance is the same which explains why I look like I have nine tails' **_

"Hey Zabuza can you teach me how to wield a sword" I asked looking at his Kubikiri Houcho "And why do you want to do that your too small to learn how to use a sword"

"Then teach me the formation then when I'm older I can practice with a sword" I said knowing that he can't argue with my logic."I'll think about is gaki" I smiled a foxy grin at Zabuza

'_**hey kit looks like your getting smarter must be because of the seal being tempered with well no harm done'**_ said Kyuubi with the same foxy grin I had.

Normal P.O.V

"Gaki we have to camp for tonight" stated Zabuza "Zabuza-sama would you like me to cook tonight's dinner"

"yes Haku prepare it while I go get some fire wood" while Zabuza was gone Haku was preparing for their dinner but neither realised that their young companion was not where they had last saw him

~~~~in another clearing~~~~~~

"**Ok kit today we are going to work on your chakra control since you have large chakra reserves it would be harder to control in result you won't be able to simple bushin jutsu so we have to work on that first"**

"Ok kaa-san what do I have to do" Naruto said standing in the middle of the clearing facing Kyuubi.

"**Well you are going to learn tree walking but here's the catch you can't use your hands"** as Kyuubi said this she walked up a tree with her hand behind her back.

"Wow that's so cool" Said Naruto jumping up and down

"**But remember this kit to much chakra and you will be break he tree, too little and you will fall ok now that is done you one of your kunai that you have and mark your progress now begin!"**

ok i know it's short but i should have the next chapter up soon since I bought i knew laptop so i hope you like it and please R&R and please tell me if I could do better or if i need to fix something

Ja Ne

xxXXDemonkiraXXxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hey guys I know it's been a while but I want to know what type of pairing I should do for Naruto if either normal pairings or yaoi there is a vote on my profile if you want your favourite Naruto pairings and if yours isn't there pm and I might consider it.

JaNe


	4. AN: Adoption

AN: Hey guys I found someone who is going to continue Missing Nin for me and should have the first chapter up soon. razorbackmike will hopefully have it up by the end of this month or first week of October.

Demonkira.


End file.
